


bumble // peter parker

by windowsmaker



Series: everything peter parker [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Bumble is Peter's girlfriend's dog, and he can't get enough of her.





	bumble // peter parker

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the descriptions i have aren't that great, i'm not that good at em!! oh well, hope you enjoy this quick lil fic!!

Peter looked into her eyes, a smile widening on his face. She stared back into his, her brown eyes reflecting his face as he kissed her nose. She let out a small, happy bark as he scratched under her chin.

“Dude, you’re dog is so cute. I’m so jealous.” Peter said, looking at his girlfriend that was sitting on the couch watching the scene unfold.

“Pete, if you think she’s cute, you should look in a mirror.” She replied, smiling as he waved his hand.

“Nah, if anyone’s the cutest, it’s obviously you.”

“I dunno, I think it’s you.”

“Well, out of everyone. You’re the prettiest.” 

“I would hope so. It is just you, me, and my dog.” She joked, getting off the couch to sit by the two. 

“You know,” She looked at the dog whose tongue sat out of its mouth. “I think she loves you more than me, and you don’t even own her!” She laughed as her dog bounded over to her, nuzzling her side with its head. 

“Nah, she just likes seeing me.”

“Who wouldn’t like seeing you?” 

“Hmm. I dunno. Maybe the people that don’t like me.” 

“Well,” His girlfriend said, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his side. “They're missing out.” 

“Man, you always seem to have something nice to say to me even though it’s so far into this relationship.”

“I try my best.” She grinned widely, planting a kiss on his nose. 

“I love you for that.” 

“Here I thought you loved me for everything.” She said while he laughed, and it was music to her ears. 

“That is true.” He beamed, placing a kiss to her forehead.  
“Peter, have I ever told you how much I love you?” She asked, wrapping her arms around him as he nodded. 

“You have, but I can never get enough of hearing it. Or your voice for that matter.” He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she let out a small, pleased giggle. “That. Was. So. Cute.” Peter thought, grinning wider as she snuggled into him. 

“Peter, you’re so sweet. God, I love you.” She looked up at him, then placed a small kiss to his lips.

“I love you too.” He looked down, giving her another kiss, this one lasting longer than a second, until his girlfriend's dog jumped up onto Peter, licking his cheek multiple times, then switching to his girlfriend. 

“Oh come on! Bumble, really?” She exclaimed, pushing the dog lightly off her then wiping the saliva off her cheek. Peter laughs, the does the same. 

“Sorry about her,” She looks to Peter and grins sheepishly. “She must have wanted kisses too.” Peter let out a laugh, and it was oh so cute.

“Ah, it’s all good.” He shuffles closer to her, and wraps an arm around her shoulder once more. 

“Hey Pete,” 

“Yeah?” 

“ I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“I can’t either.”

They both gave toothy grins to each other, then Peter rested his hand under her chin lightly, then moved in to give her a kiss. Is was short and sweet, yet perfect. They pulled away, then smiled once more. This was the happiest either of them had ever been.


End file.
